A twisted Vocaloid fairytale
by katjagerjaques
Summary: Miku and Luka are kidnapped by Rin and Len, playing what seems to be a simple game of capture the princess but when Len's feelings get mixed into it , a lot of drama is started. Cantarella, Secret black vow and Madness of Duke Venomania are all in it.


Luka stared at gakupo lovingly, Not noticing miku desperately trying to get her attention, but her eyes were fixed on him. He didn't notice her staring, but she hoped he felt the same. Miku gave up on getting Luka's attention and started walking back to the tent where her and Kaito were staying, she didn't pay attention to the tree root that was jutting out of the dirt and tripped almost landing on her face. Just as she prepared herself to hit the dark soil an arm reached down and held her quickly, she looked up to see short blue hair and deep blue eyes. Kaito pressed the clumsy miku to his chest and smiled. Gakupo noticed luka staring and could feel her gaze on him, he couldn't lock eyes with her, because he'd fall for her, and he knew that there was no way she'd ever fall for someone like him...but it was worth a shot.. Kaito kissed Miku softly on the forehead and picked her up and sat her on the picnic table beside their tent. He walked over to his purple haired friend and "accidentally" tripped him so that he would stumble forward onto Luka. Luka looked up at Gakupo who had stumbled upon her, she Blushed and said "well aren't you forward" and winked and begun laughing "very" he said and winked back sitting up and placing his arm awkwardly around her and wrapping her in a tight hug "oh excuse my reach oh pardon me oh i'm so sorry" he said laughing, she pushed him off of her and put her head on his shoulder. Kaito laughed and leaned against the tree separating the two campsites. Miku stood up and wrapped her arms around his waist and put her head against his chest, he instinctively wrapped his arms around her and held her close. All was right... Until Rin and Len ripped miku away and ran with her over to the road roller and floored the gas pedal . While they were rolling through the campsite they grabbed Luka. "KAGANIME REBELLION!" "WHAT THE HELL? AS SOON AS WE FINALLY START KFJKSJGHJDBVB AGGGHHHH I'M GOIGN TO KILL THOSE CHILDREN" gakupo screamed violently, throwing something at Kaito, "WHY DIDN'T YOU STOP THEM?" "...it went a bit fast don't you think?" Kaito said surprisingly calmly for a man who's lover had just been jacked by a pair of 14 year olds...

Len held miku tightly as she was falling out of the speeding road roller. " RIN , LEN WTF THINGS WERE FINALLY GOING WELL AGGGHHHHHHHHH!" Luka screamed over the whipping wind. " You'll see :3 our plans will make things even better, its an intense game of rescue the princess'" "WHAT IF THE PRINCESS DOSEN'T WANT TO PLAY?" Luka screamed angrily "YOU PULL THIS ROAD ROLLER OVER THIS INSTANT GOD DAMN IT AND IF YOU DON'T I SWEAR TO GOD I WILL SKIN YOU BOTH ALIVE IN SEPERATE ROOMS SO YOU'RE DEATH WILL BE SAD AND LONELY AND PAINFUL!" "you'd never" len said calmly "I WILLL GOD DAMN IT!" "Len, get out the drugs.." "DON'T YOU DARE DRU-" luka screamed but was interrupted and rin slid her hand over Lukas mouth spilling a drop of a clear liquid, luka immediantly fell silent and into a deep sleep, miku looked around "I hope this game is fun!" she said with a smile. And then Len tied her hands together and blind folded her. Rin drove the road roller over to a tower far away from civilisation. Miku sat excitedly "which princess am i?" she asked, " well you could be Cinderella" rin said untying her blind fold and hands, happily pulling the road roller over onto the gravel in front of the tower, "I guess luka is sleeping beauty!" Miku giggled and jumped down from the seat and onto the ground she skipped across the moat and knocked on the large wooden door, it fell open and she excitedly ran inside rushing up the spiral staircase. Len lead Miku into a big room with a large bed ,window, vanity and table, With a dress layed out upon the bed, miku looked back at len, who was alot closer than she had expected, he pulled himself towards her, and took her hands holding them by his hips, "miku..i got this dress for you." "oh thanks len!" miku said backing up casually, but he held her tightly, he was stronger than he appeared to be, he leaned forward whispering "don't tell rin" as he kissed her pushing his face on hers, she couldn't pull away, he was stronger than her by far, and there was no escaping it, he wasn't a bad kisser which made it many times worse. He pushed her slowly but eagerly towards the bed laying her down, and climbing on top of her. He was definitely not new at this..she thought to herself, what could two fourteen year olds possibly be doing? As he kept kissing her, moving his arms off her and on to the bed, she could have pulled away but she didn't she didn't have time to think about it before he had started pulling her out of her dress, "Len, stop, stop!" she cried as his hands kept pulling "Miku, it's okay, no one has to know" "Len stop it!" she said and shoved him off her, feeling a sudden boost of adrenaline, "Don't you ever pull something like that again or i will tell Rin" "Well you can't exactly say you didn't like it, i gave you plenty of opportunities to escape, but you didn't looks like we have adilema miku, you tell rin, i tell kaito" "no one will know." Miku said quietly and turned away from him, he had never acted like this before, he must have been hormonal, but she did enjoy it..in a twisted way. She felt awful terrible that she hadn't stopped him while she could have, But at least it hadn't gone as far as it easily could have. Len got up off the floor and buttoned up his shirt again and fixed his hair as he left he said "Miku I know you liked it , you never know sometime we might continue what we started.." Len winked and left out the door to go see Rin. Miku was left stunned and half undressed on the king sized elegant looking bed. Len walked casually down the spiral staircase, towards rin, "what took so long?" she asked "we ended up talking about the game for awhile." He said cooly, "oh, does she understand the rules?" "completely." He lied. But she didn't suspect a thing, she was too love struken, she could see them married, with children and a house, but she wasn't brave enough to tell him that she actually did love him, though they had fooled around it wasn't an easy topic. Luka sat tied up in a dark cold room, she couldn't see where she was and her head was groggy, they had drugged her that little bitch. She pulled her hand gently out of the ropes, Len never had been one to tie knots. She untied her blind fold to find she was in the dungeon, dark and cold, she wondered where miku was and what was happening. She could hear a faint voice singing secret black vow down the corridor, which she suspected was nowhere near as dark as the room she was currently in. Len waltzed into the clearing she saw him pull a large key from his belt and he unlocked the door "Hello" he said "LEN YOU ASS WHERE THE HELL AM I AND WHY THE HELL AM I IN THE DUNGEON" "because it's better than the rest of the rooms, and also i wanted to get you alone.." "WHY?" luka said angrily, "because i wanted to do this.." len said and grabbed her face, he kissed her roughly, "Get off.."she mumbled, he honestly wasn't bad at this...and her and gakupo weren't officially a couple..so i geuss it wouldn't hurt...she thought, but the age difference was severe and nothing would come from it but kissing and maybe a bit further if he chose to move it that way. "luka, tell me to stop anytime.." he said and slid his hands onto her shoulders, the dress she was wearing was thin and white. She hadn't remembered wearing this to start, perhaps the drtugs had made her forget putting it on? As she thought len had already begun undressing her and she didn't notice..."Len, what about rin and gakupo?" luka asked "they don't have to know do they? I can keep a secret as well as you" He whispered into her ear as he slid his hand onto her breast and started fondling her boobs. He slid his tongue into her mouth and began to explore the inside of her mouth, a subtle moan escaped Luka's lips. She began to unbutton his shirt and slide it off but he just pinned her wrist to the wall he unzipped his fly and pushed her against the wall. Luka was confused she didn't know what to do , something about him was almost paralyzing , she had no energy to stop him so she just let it happen... Len slid his free hand up Luka's thin dress, which he had put on her while she was unconscious...one thing led to another and ...

Luka sat up, wearing nothing...she was against the wall, clothless and alone once again in the dungeon. After he had, had his way he left he just left. Saying that no one will know and that to gaurd the secret with her life and that she wasn't bad at this either. He was too young for her, something had clearly affected her thin king, she had made the wrong choice. She should have waited for gakupo...but she didn't len was just so charming, and she had thought he was so innocent until today...worse than this she had betrayed Rin, who was like her little sister, she had slept with Rin\s boyfriend. She knew how much rin loved him, but that didn't stop her, why had he come on to her like he had? She stretched her leg out and reached with her foot for the dress her hands still on the wall...she was immobilized and naked. This would be embarrassing when gakupo rescued her..if he even did..what would he say/think/or do? More or less. She was screwed.

Gakupo and Kaito looked down at their shittily drawn maps. Obviously len had drawn theses as he was most likely the worst artist either of them had met. Kaito had an odd feeling, he felt as though Miku and Luka were in REAL danger for some reason even though this was just one of Rin and Len's games.. "Okay so where do we go now?" He asked Gakupo who looked confused at the shitty map Len had given them. "Well it says something about a tower past a lake... I can't believe i let them tale Luka..." he sighed looking upset at the ground under a rock he was sitting on . "You really care about her don't you..." Kaito said throwing more dead wood into their crappy fire pit. " I don't just care about her... I love her.." "why don't you tell her..?" kaito asked "i don't know..what if she dosen't feel the same? It's better to be friends than nothing.." "You idiot. It's obvious if you weren't so busy staring at her ass maybe you'd see that she honestly loves you aswell but you are both too immature and ridiculous to admit it to each other" "Well if you are so smart why don't you tell me how to tell her? (and i'm sorry she has a nice ass. You'd be staring too)" "well it's simple you could straight up say i love you or you could be a coward and try to prove to her and show her that you do." "I hate choices." Gakupo said, he had a past as a player and he admitted he had always only loved her, he just couldn't have her and the other girls were so much easier. Thinking back it was stupid, but he relizedc now what he really wanted and that was her. They put out the fire as it was pointless to keep it burning as they set out on their journey giving them a fair hour and a half start. They set out onto the trails, it was dark and cold. But it was worth the journey, they passed a small river "this has to lead to the lake...what happens when we get to the lake kaito, there's no boat...are we swimming? I hate the water" gakupo ranted, he was c;learly stressed and he was over thinking. He had a feeling something had gone wrong. "Shut up, and walk gakupo." Kaito said wading into the water, he swam easily across the lake while gakupo struggled behind him flinching as something touched his legs or feet "KAITO EVERYTHIGN IN THIS LAKE IS GOING TO KILL ME" he screamed dramaticly "do you want to save luka or not?" kaito asked "i do..more than anything.." "than suck it up and stop being a pussy."

Len walked up the stairs satisfied with what he had just done. After his unsuccessful attempt with miku, he thought maybe it was worth a try with luka, she was easier than expected, though he had drugged her, he still got sex. "Len why have you been gone so long? Clearly you weren't just discussing the rules.." rin said anxiously "I'm sorry, i got lost on my way down this tower is larger than i thought it was" he said pulling rin towards him. She pulled in and kissed him, something was wrong, she could taste something else on his lips, something different, it wasn't her. It was something or someone else...but she ignored her cautions and they backed into another room. A few minutes later she pushed him off her "who were you with?" she asked "what do you mean? Only you of course" he said "no. You smell and taste different you're sweaty and we haven't been going hard enough at it for you to smell the way you do.." "i was with luka, we hugged, that must be it dear, everythings okay" he said and pushed her back down "if you say so.." she said feeling doubted. Something had happened and she could tell he was lying about it. This game was nothing like she had planned. "Rin?" len asked "Whast?" she said snapping. "Why are you being like this?" "because i know you are lying to ,me. I'll forgive you for anything you've done if you just tell me.." she said "fine." He said "when i went down to the dungeon, luka was confused and she was all over me telling me you didn't have to know and it could be our little secret she backed me up onto the wall and she held me there, she was all over me and i couldn't stop her. I tried but i just couldn't i didn't want to tell you...it would ruin you're friendship..." "She was all over you?" Rin asked "Yes. I couldn't stop her, she was animal." Len said "that dosen't sound like luka.." she said "well the drug must have done something.." he said "that makes sense, do you promise?" "i promise." He said, "they'll be here soon, get ready and set the trap" and with that he walked away.

Kaito pulled himself out of the water and helped Gakupo out. " Where next?" Gakupo asked slightly irritated from the swim."It says we have to go to this thing.. but what the hell is it?"

Len walked up the stairs carrying an elegant silver tray, what Miku didn't know that he had laced her wine with a deep drug that would allow him to do what he wanted. He opened the large doors to the elegant room. As he walked in he saw Miku staring out of the window longingly, searching for her prince... No he was her prince. She truly did look like a princess... He set the tray down on the table loudly, she turned to face him "Hello." She said calmly. "hello miku, how are you?" "i am fine." She said slightly annoyed "i brought you some food, I'm sorry about what happened earlier...I didn't mean to, i just got so caught up, and i promise it will never ever happen again" "thank you" Miku said taking the food and going back to the window seat. Len watched her , she was beautiful. And he couldn't keep his eyes off her, He treated her so well...he had treated luka like a cheap hooker. But it was because for luka he felt nothing but lust. He just wanted to heal the rejection miku had given him..he should apologize, next thing after the drug kicked in and he finally had miku he would apologize, she would be able to feel everything but see nothing, it was perfect he could be kaito and she wouldn't know the difference. She took a sip from the wine, and looked confused...she held her head and shot a painstaking glare at len, and she fell to the floor dropping the crystal glass to the floor it shattered loudly, and positive it would send rin running up the stairs, he closed the doors. And moved her form the floor to the bed. Undoing her dress, and finally feeling whole.

Kaito sat down trying to read the map, it was impossible. Pretty much they were left for looking for a giant sand castle. "this looks like a sand castle": he said to gakupo, "IT'S A CASTLE! THERE WOUDLN'T BE A RANDOM ASS SAND CASTLE IN THE MIDDLE OF A FOREST! IT'S A CASTLE WE CAN FIND THEM! I WONDER HOW FAR IT IS! I'LL TELL LUKA AND IT WILL ALL BE SO-" "i get it, let's go loverboy" kaito said Gkupo sat down staring off "get off your ass" kaito said, gakupo didn't respond, kaito dragged him quietly behind him. They searched through out the forest following every path they possibly could, they could feel that they were growing near.

Luka pulled her clothing back on finally being able to move, she was freezing, and she felt disgusted with herself, this was by far the worst mistake she had made. And she couldn't go back, she would if she could, but she couldn't. Loud footsteps approached the dungeon, she could tell it was rin, storming angrily in. Len had told her a different story, she knew that she had gone along but he had drugged her and she was unaware of what was happening directly it was like she was watching but she couldn't move. She was trapped a bystander in the worst of all possible places, she watched herself give away yet another piece of her. Her and gakupo had once had sexual connections but that was behind them and they weren't in love when it had happened they were young and foolish and high off life. She could now only wait as one of her best friends burst into the room and tore apart the last bit she held onto of her pride. Though she had dug her grave rather deep. The door swung open, "Luka...how could you?" rin asked tears in her eyes. "i told you me, i never ever thought that you could possibly get any skankier. He was mine. He is mine. And i love him. And i'm not going to let you tell me that he was "all over you" so please don't even bother responding don't try to fix this because it's impossible. There is no fixing this luka. There is no fixing this. I thought you were better than this, you are nothing to me. Have a nice night." And with that she left, Luka sat there tears brimming in her eyes, there was no escaping this twisted nightmare that had become reality.

Upstrairs, len had Miku lying on the bed and he was on top of her without a shirt and his pants unzipped. He removed Miku's dress and she was only wearing a corset. He slid his hand imbetween her legs and moved them apart. He plunged himself inside of her , he thrusted deeper into her and roughly kissed her soft motionless lips he continued beginning to sweat. He kept going till he almost couldn't hold it in.. it had been nearly an hour , the drug was wearing off... Miku woke up and panicked, "GET OUT! HELP RIN!-" Miku tried to scream but Len muffled it with a kiss. " Rin ran up the stairs after hearing Miku scream and to her horror she saw that it was Len. Tears filled her eyes "LEN! How could you..." she ran away sobbing. "WAIT RIN I CAN EXPLAIN!" Len send jumping off of miku and quickly ran after her. Miku sat up, scar3ed out of her mind, too stunned to cry and shocked that he had actually raped her...she could feel it all, but there was no way of stopping it, it was like watching herself give it all away... Kaito came bursting through the door, to see miku laying on the bed in her corset and that`s all. She was in tears, something had happened to her that she obviously couldn`t control `kaito...he raped me...`she sobbed harder, barely understandable but he could hear the muffled words through the sobs, ìt`s okay, honey it`s okay, who did it`` he asked ``...Len..`` she cried `THAT LITTLE BASTARD I`LL KILL HIM, I`LL KILL HIM FOR TOUCHIGN YOU I WILL KILL THAT HORNY LITTLE BASTARD.`` he stormed from the room eyes red with anger he could hear len chasing rin down the hall, he was going to kill him. A boy liek that didn`t diserve anything more. His time had come. And he would die.

Luka sat in the dungeon bawling, and the doors opened slowly, `rin, i didn`t mean to i swear don`t hate me please...`` `What?" he asked "Luka it's gakupo, what's wrong love?" "you're going to hate me, you're going to hate me, everyone is going to hate me, i'm just a slut. That's all i am, you are going to hate me gakupo..." she sobbed "I could never hate the girl i love, never. No matter what she did, you are not aslut, luka, what happened? Why were you apologizing to rin?" Luka sobbed and told him of how she had slept with len, she couldn't control it, she was weak, and he was too strong and she couldn't make him stop because when she tried he justy convinced her otherwise... Gakupo sat there taking it in..."so you...and Len...had...sex? It wasn't really sex, luka it was much closer to rape, the fact you were still under the drug makes it rape, I don't hate you i love you." "you...love me?" she asked through sobs staring at him, "I didn't want to tell you i loved you while i looked like this, like some cheap hoe, makeup running and a ripped nightgown, my hairs a mess and-" "you are perfect." He said and gathered her in his arms, they sat in the cold dungeon just holding each other.

Rage had swept over Kaito, no one would ever touch miku, never again, that little bastard deserved to die and Kaito was going to make sure of it. He moved his hand to his belt reaching for a poison laced dagger.

Len chased after Rin "Rin! I'm sorry! Please stop!" he yelled grabbing the crying girl. " No! Let go of me I HATE you!" she screamed runnig away again. Kaito charged a Len, dagger in hand. He pierced the dagger into Len's back and blood spilled onto the floor as he fell. Miku managed to stand, she was shaky but she managed to walk over to Kaito and she fell into his arms. She glanced quickly at the dying Len. He was lying in a spreading pool of crimson blood and he reached towards Miku. " I never got to tell you, I love you..." Len said as blood poured out of his mouth.

Most fairytales have a happy ending, but this one deffinetly does not.

Miku sat up sweating tears rolling down her face, that was by far the worst dream she had ever had ever. She looked over to see Kaito sleeping beside her, she felt comforted and snuggled herself under Kaito's arm and went back to sleep.

THE END.


End file.
